villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Daddy (The Purge)
Big Daddy is one of the two main antagonists of The Purge: Anarchy, ''the other one being the Old Elegant Woman. In the movie, several groups of SWAT-level soldiers are sent out in death trucks during the titular event. Among them is Big Daddy, a veteran loyal to the New Founding Fathers of America who is determined to ensure a satisfactory Purge, as well as indulging in his own and appeared as the main antagonist. He is portrayed by Jack Conley who also portrayed Frank Pagani from ''Mafia III. History During the Purge in the year 2023, Big Daddy and his team roam Downtown Los Angeles in a roving tractor-trailer to participate in the purge. During this occasion, Big Daddy guns down a couple participating in the purge with a minigun strapped to the trailer. The team then drives on to continue their murder spree. They eventually arrive near the home of two of the protagonists, Eva and Cali, and start entering the apartments, intending to kill everyone they find. Meanwhile Diego, a man who lives in the same building as the girls, breaks into their flat intending to rape and kill them. While he rants about what he is doing to them, the soldiers enter the apartment as well and gun down Diego. They then capture the two girls and drag them into the street, contacting Big Daddy who requested the two for his personal purge. The rest of the people in the building are killed. While the soldiers drag the girls out on the street towards the trailer Big Daddy is in, they are seen by fellow purger Leo, who entered the Purge to murder the man who killed his son while driving drunk. Leo approaches the soldiers who are about to drag the girls into the trailer. While he does so, two civilians who were pursued by a group of bikers enter his car. During his fight with the soldiers Leo also shoots Big Daddy in the cheek, who had opened the blinds of the trailer to find the source of the gunshots. While the girls and Leo return to the car, a scathed Big Daddy gets back up and readies his gatling gun. While the girls, Leo and the other two civilians drive off in Leo's armored car they are shot at by Big Daddy but manage to escape. Big Daddy pursues them, wanting revenge on Leo and to claim Eva and Cali as his kills. On their way through the city, the fleeing survivors find another of the death trucks with the soldiers lying around dead. The group enters the truck, finding computer screens inside which reveal that Death Squads employed by the government roam the city to ensure a satisfactory Purge. Although the group takes shelter at the flat of a colleague of Eva, they are recorded by a traffic camera on their way there. Big Daddy is alerted and heads there with a new team. Meanwhile, the survivors are forced to flee the building. Leo leaves first to scout the area and witnesses Big Daddy addressing his soldiers, telling them that he wants to building surrounded and Leo dead because Leo shot him and killed half his team. He also orders the men to leave Cali and Eva alive for him. The survivors turn back and enter the backyard, leaving the compound by climbing over the fence. During their escape they are captured by the bikers. After freeing themselves Leo, Eva and Cali steal a car and drive to the house of the killer of Leo's son. Leo leaves Eva and Cali behind in the car and enters the building five minutes before the end of the Purge. After leaving the house, Leo is shot in the chest by Big Daddy, who has tracked him down. While lying bleeding on the floor, Big Daddy tells Leo that the Purge is for taking lives and not meant to save lives. He congratulates Leo for engaging in his Purge, assuming he had murdered his son's killer. However, Leo had spared the man's life due to breaking down and being unable to go through with it after continuously saving lives throughout the night. In turn, the man steps out of his house and shoots Big Daddy in the head, finally killing him and saving Leo in the process. Before Big Daddy's soldiers can open fire, the alarm announcing the end of the Purge sounds, thus making any more violence illegal. Beliefs Like many of those working with the New Founding Fathers, Big Daddy saw the Purge as a necessary cause, believing it would truly vent out the beast and resolve all the problems of the country. He saw it as his patriotic duty, and later chided Leo for trying to save lives on the one night of the year where they were meant to be taken. Big Daddy also reflects his twisted patriotism in his attire, donning an American flag-bearing cap and an apron evoking the image of the traditional American barbeque. Gallery BigDaddyTrailer.png|Big Daddy ready to purge BigDaddyLooks.png|Big Daddy peeks out of his trailer BigDaddyBloodyFace.png|Big Daddy after Leo's interference BigDaddyDeath.png|Big Daddy is killed Navigation Category:Military Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Jingoists Category:Psychopath Category:Mercenaries Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Horror Villains Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Nameless Category:Arrogant Category:Anarchist Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Obsessed